The present disclosure describes a method for embedding a discrete electrical device in a printed circuit board. The disclosure further describes a printed circuit board with a discrete electrical device embedded therein.
In the field of microelectronics, one of the challenges of modern microelectronic system development is the requirement to reduce the dimensions of the systems in order to provide smaller systems and, at the same time, maintain or even improve the performance of the systems. In order to meet this challenge, there is a growing interest to use embedded electrical devices.
The patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,726 B2 for example describes a component embedded in a typical single chip module (SCM) design. The embedded component is placed in a via of a pre-processed substrate. The thickness of the substrate corresponds to the length of the embedded component. In order to build the respective single chip module with an embedded component, a special manufacturing process is required placing the embedded component in the substrate during manufacturing of the single chip module, wherein a pre-processed substrate is placed on a first adhesive layer, wherein the pre-processed substrate includes at least a via, the embedded component is placed in the via and a second adhesive layer is placed on at least portions of the pre-processed substrate and above at least portions of the embedded component.